Misunderstanding
by TuliKokko666
Summary: Leonardo is in a serious relationship with a city guard and Ezio doesn't know. When Ezio goes to Leonardo, the guard is there and recognizes Ezio as the assassin. What will happen?  From the kink meme


Hi guys!

This is my first fic and is taken from the kink meme (part 3, page 38). Also, I'm Italian and so I'm sorry for all the spelling or grammar errors you might find: please, point them out so that I can improve my English! :)

I hope you'll like this and I'd extremely happy if you let me know what do you think about it

Ciao! :)

Leonardo jumped slightly when he heard someone knocking on his door: it was long past midnight and he was working on a commission whose deadline had been set in a couple of days. The artist put down his paintbrush and tidied his blond hair up with paint-stained fingers, a frown on his face: there could be only two people that would visit him at such an hour- he realized as he walked towards the door of his workshop, one was Ezio, who however wasn't very fond of doors and definitely preferred windows and rooftops, the other was..

-Alessio, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!- Leonardo greeted his lover with a warm smile and a tight hug.

-You know, I've just finished my shift and I thought it would be nice to pay you a little visit!- Alessio replied with apparent indifference, as he pressed his lips on Leonardo's in a chaste kiss.

-I'm just kidding! Truth is that I desperately needed to see you! - he added with a chuckle, pulling Leonardo in for another kiss, this time much more passionate.

After a few moments, when the two men were both breathless, Leonardo disentangled himself from the embrace and looked up at Alessio, who was several centimeters taller and definitely stronger than him.

-Do you want to come in?- the blonde artist asked.

-Of course, my love!- Alessio replied with a smile, as his lover locked the door behind them.

They both took place on a quite comfortable couch in front of the fireplace: Alessio put his right arm around the artist's waist and the latter rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

-So, you were still awake?- Alessio asked, noting Leonardo's paint-stained fingers and an unfinished canvas in the middle of the room.

-Mmm...yes, I was trying to gain some time, since I've been really busy lately- Leonardo replied vaguely: in fact, the previous days Ezio had brought him many Codex Pages and Leonardo had to work very hard to decrypt all of them, so his commissions had been put off, again. Of course Alessio didn't know anything about Ezio, so the artist couldn't be too specific about the cause of his delay.

-You're always busy...except with me!- Alessio pointed out with no hidden sarcasm: there was a part of Leonardo he didin't know at all and he hated that! It was as if his artist was keeping something from him...but what? and why?

Leonardo sighed: -You have no reason to be jealous: you know you're my priority!- the artist said softly, pressing a light kiss to Alessio's cheeks.

-Yeah, yeah...whatever- the latter pouted, crossing his arms.

-You do not believe me, do you?- Leonardo asked, offended.

Alessio felt guilty when he heard the sad tone of his lover's voice and he quickly replied: -Of course I believe you, it's just...you know I'm a jealous lover!-.

Leonardo saw Alessio's reddened cheeks and smiled sensually: -Perhaps I can show you how much I care about you...later- he purred and the mere tone of his voice was enough to make Alessio's cock twitch in anticipation.

-So, how was work today?- Leonardo asked suddenly, his tone now cheerful and all the previous sensuality in it gone away.

-Ehm...w-well- Alessio stammered, who was expecting a completely different continuation for the night.

-Just "well"?-

-Ehm...we caught a couple of thieves and quelled a brawl between a drunk man and a merchant...apart from that, nothing really exciting!- he added: Alessio was a city guard and, since he met Leonardo, the latter had always been really interested in his job and often asked him questions about what had recently happened in the city: yet Alessio couldn't really tell why his lover was so curious: was it his nature of an artist or there was something else?

-You should stop underestimate yourself! You are a real bless for this city, among all those corr...- Leonardo was quickly shut up by Alessio's hand pressed on his mouth. What was happening?

-Shh...be quiet, I've heard a noise upstairs- Alessio whispered in his ear, staring at the staircase.

At first, Leonardo thought there was a thief in his house, but then realization struck him: it was Ezio! He was probably looking for a place where to rest or, even worse, he was injured and had come to his house asking for help...

Leonardo desperately tried to remove Alessio's hand from his mouth, but in vain: the man was much stronger than him. However, Alessio noticed his lover's agitation, even if he completely misunderstood it: -Don't be afraid, I'm here! Everything'll be fine, I promise!- he whispered in his ear, kissing him slighly on the cheek.

Leonardo shook his head furiously: why Alessio wouldn't just let him talk?

The two men heard steps coming down the stairs: while Leonardo was struggling to free himself from his lover's grip, the latter was still as a rock, probably waiting the right moment to strike.

Leonardo was desperate: he didn't want his lover and his best friend -because, seriously, who else could it be but Ezio?- to fight against each other, but Alessio was keeping from moving and even talking, so what could he do to prevent the tragedy? The artist told himself that desperate situations call for desperate measures, so he bit Alessio's hand hard.

The latter hissed in pain and instinctively let go of Leonardo, who quickly whispered to him: -I know who he is-, nodding in the direction of the staircase.

Alessio gave him an evil look and replied: -It's a fucking thief, it doesn't take much understanding!-. He then unsheathed his sword and head for the stairs.

-PLEASE, STOP!- Leonardo shouted, grabbing his lover's right arm.

Almost at the same time, the two heard footsteps approaching and a white flash appeared in front of them. What happened next was -to say the least- chaotic.

Alessio freed himself from Leonardo's grip and headed towards the mysterious individual.

Ezio was extremely confused: when he had heard Leonardo screaming, he had thought someone was assailing him and instead he found his best friend trying to stop a unidentified man, who was now approaching to him with his raised sword.

Leonardo fell to the floor when Alessio freed himself from his grip, but the only thing that mattered at that moment was stopping this madness.

-ENOUGH! STOP THAT! BOTH OF YOU!- he screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Hearing the artist's desperate cry, both men did stop: Alessio with his raised sword ready to stike, Ezio with his hidden blade waiting for a letal counter-attack. Then, they both looked at Leonardo, who had got up to his feet and was now looking at them angrily.

-Put away those weapons- he ordered, nodding at the sword and the hidden blade. Both men quickly obeyed: they had never seen the nice and gentle genius in that mood.

-Fine! Then...-he started to say, but was interrupted by Alessio, who spat, examining Ezio: -You are the Assassin! -.

He then unsheathed his weapon, or at least tried to, because Leonardo anticipated him, grabbing his sword and throwing it away across the room.

Alessio looked at his gone weapon and then at his lover: -What have you done? - he aked him in utter shock. That was their only salvation!

-I stopped you from being killed, that's what I did!- the artist replied coolly.

Ezio was looking at the two in confusion: what the hell was happening? He then withdrew his hidden blade again, which he had prepared in case of an unexpected attack from that mysterious man.

-Now, can we take a sit and smooth things over in a civil way?- Leonardo asked, looking at the two men, but his question was in fact a order.

Alessio and Ezio scrutinized each other's expression and then they both nodded.

-Good!-.

Leonardo led them to his couch and then sit down, encouraging both men to do the same: Alessio took a sit at the artist's left, Ezio at his right. Then the two waited for the blonde man to speak.

-So...Alessio, this is Ezio, my best friend- he started, but at the incredolous look on his lover's face, he added: -He's not the person you think he is and he has saved my life more than once!-.

With that, Alessio calmed down: if that man had protected Leonardo, then he didn't really care if he really was the terrible and dreadful assassin: anyone who cared about his blonde genius was automatically Alessio's friend.

Seeing the reaction of his lover at those words, Leonardo smiled; then he addressed Ezio, who stayed silent. -And Ezio, this is...oh my god, are you hurt?- he asked, looking at the red stain on his left arm.

-Don't worry, it's just a scratch...please, go on!-

-I insist...let me see that wound!-

Knowing too well that Leonardo would not give up, Ezio sighed and showed him his left forearm.

Leonardo examined it for a few seconds and then said: -I don't think it will need stitches, but I have to clean up the wound-.

-Fine-.

-Alessio, can you fetch me my kit?-

Alessio left the room and returned a couple of minutes later with a small reddish box, which he handed his lover.

-Thank you- Leonardo smiled at him in his unique way and Alessio felt himself blushing like a teenage girl.

The artist then proceeded to clean up Ezio's wound and dress it: both the assassin and Alessio looked at the operation in silence.

After Leonardo was done, he tidied up the mess he always caused when treating a wound and then took a sit between the two men again.

Alessio was a little confused: he did had the impression that this was now the first time Ezio came to his lover's house for medical care. Perceiving his doubts, Leonardo explained: -Ezio for obvious reasons can't go and see a doctor, so I try to help him when I can-.

-You do much more than that, Leo...You saved my life far many times than I saved yours- The assassin replied, smiling at his blonde friend.

"Much more than that? Leo? What the hell is going on here?" Alessio thought, feeling more and more jealous.

-That's what friends are for! Besides, you bring me all those exciting Codex Pages!-

"Codex Pages? What are they? Why had Leonardo never talked to me about this man?"

-Do you find them really so exciting?- Ezio chuckled.

-Of course! They are so interesting! They tell a very peculiar story and...-.

-Eh-ehm!- Alessio cleared his throat blatantly: he hated when Leonardo ignored him!

-Oh sorry! You're right! I didn't introduce you to Ezio! So Ezio...this is Alessio, a city guard and ehm...- Leonardo suddenly looked very embarassed: he had never talked to Ezio about his sexual...preferences.

-Yes?- Ezio was surprised to see the artist at a loss of words.

-Tell him!- Alessio prodded him into talking.

-Well...he's my lover!- The blonde man revealed, blushing furiously.

-I knew it!- Ezio chuckled.

Both Leonardo and Alessio looked at him in pure astonishment: -How?-

-Well, you are kind to every person you meet, so I didn't get it at first: I just thought he was a friend of yours. But then I noticed that your "friend" looked at me in a murderous way every time you talked to me or even looked at me..so I understood! - Ezio explained with a smile.

-Oh...I hope you don't mind- Leonardo said, looking even more flushed.

-Why should I? I don't care what laws say, as you maybe have noticed. And if he makes you happy, then I'm happy too...-.

Leonardo looked at Alessio and then nodded, smiling.

-But shall you hurt him, I'm going to chase you and kill you slowly and painfully, got it?- Ezio looked at Alessio, his tone extremely serious.

-The same applies to you, assassin. Leo's friends are my friends, but if you get him in trouble, I swear I'll kill you or die trying- Alessio replied, equally serious.

-Good! Just a thing...- Ezio added, keeping eye contact with the guard.

-What?-

-You don't have to be jealous...I'm not interested in your Leo in that way- Ezio smiled, relaxing his muscles.

-O-Ok...- Alessio replied, blushing furiously.

-So Ezio, do you need to rest?- Leonardo cut in on the conversation, feeling Alessio's awkwardness.

-Yes, but I don't want to disturb you...- Ezio said with a sly smile.

Leonardo felt his cheeks burning: -Don't worry...you are welcome here as always, right Alessio?-.

Alessio nodded, equally flushed.

-So cute...they even blush together...ah, love- Ezio chuckled.

-Oh,...stop it, Ezio! And go to sleep!- Leonardo said: Ezio was clearly teasing them!

-Ok...but I think I'll sleep here on the couch...I don't want to hear strange noises coming from your bedroom! Haha! -Ezio replied, amused by the two lovers' uneasiness.

-Then I'm afraid you'll have to go farther because we tend to be very loud- Alessio added, equally sly.

-Oh Leo, I like this man!- Ezio smiled, nodding at Alessio.

Leonardo looked sweetly at his lover: -Me too!-.

-Ok..I'm going to sleep now. Have fun!- Ezio winked at them, while Alessio and Leonardo stood up and headed for the stairs.

-Goodnight Ezio!-

-Goonight lovebirds!- Ezio chuckled, sprawling on the couch.

Leonardo waved him and then went upstais with Alessio.

Ezio sighed: he was happy that Leonardo had found someone who seemed to really care about him, but also a little sad because he knew he couldn't interfere in his best friend's life like that: he'd have to be more discreet from that moment on.

Leonardo was lying on the bed with his head on Alessio's shoulder, while his lover's arm was circled around his waist and his other hand was stroking his blond hair.

-Are you ok?- Leonardo asked hesitantly.

Alessio looked at him and smiled: -Of corse I am! You make me feel better, you know that...-

Leonardo kissed him and stroke his cheek: -You too...But..I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about Ezio-.

-It's ok...You had your reasons, right? Don't worry, I'm not angry.- Alessio reassured him, kissing back.

-Fine, then...I though I'd have to make up that, but since you're not pissed off...-Leonardo smiled in a sly way that Alessio was certain Ezio could never imagine.

-Thinking about that...maybe I am a little angry...-

-Oh...let's see if I can do something about that- Leonardo said sensually, straddling his lover.

-Mmmh...I'm sure you can...-Alessio replied, pulling down the blonde man for an intense kiss.

Ezio woke up suddenly: what the hell was that strange noise?

He stayed silent for a while, until he heard it again: what...?

Then realization struck him: oh shit!

Alessio wasn't lying when he told him he and Leo could be very loud.

THE END

So what do you think? Let me know! :)

Kisses


End file.
